


Monday Report

by Lafa_DD



Series: Invaded Drabbles [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: If there was something Zim didn't expect, was his first weekly report to be his last.
Series: Invaded Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670482
Kudos: 11





	Monday Report

**Author's Note:**

> Another Invader Zim Drabble, this time about our craziest Irken: Invader Zim!  
> Part of my Invaded Drabbles series, be sure to check it out if you are interested!

“And thus, my first, and soon to be weekly Monday report is done, My Tallest” The transmission had gone smoothly, I updated the tallest with all the necessary information regarding step three of my plan, and since it had been a while since the last time I contacted them, I assured them my reports would turn into weekly calls, so that they could keep up to date with everything that I was doing to conquer earth. “Invader Zim signing o- “  
“Wait Zim! “I stared at Tallest Purple “We have a very important gift for you.”  
“A gift for Zim? Is it the weapon I asked for??” I was really excited about it, it wasn’t everyday the tallest agreed to give me a new utensil, they trusted my skills so much they probably didn’t even consider it necessary! But clearly the great news about phase three had made them decide to give me, the weapon we can only talk about by the name of “that”. I felt this weird thing humans describe as “Hype”.  
“Uhm. Yeah, of course!” This time tallest red was talking” You will receive it sometime from now so just go and… do the necessary preparations Zim.” The call abruptly ended.  
I was so “Hyped” about it that I even arrived late to class that day, I excused myself and saw the Dib staring at me, he was obviously scream like a psycho about how “ I was not a human blablabla ” Oh I couldn’t wait to see the humiliation he and his huge head would receive! But it didn’t happen. What is he plotting this time? For some reason I was not able to wrap my superior mind around it. The rest of the worm kids began to whisper how “Dib had been acting strange the whole day”. I Couldn’t care less about that.  
The rest of the day was…boring, until bitters began talking about this so called “Greek mythology” and how there used to be this “Gods with immense power, some of them able to destroy the earth if they desired” … Perhaps I could make a good use of that information, so I recorded it for later. This so called “pantheon” was going to recive a visit from the all-powerful me. Then she began talking about these mythical creatures and eventually someone asked why we “Skipped Egypt”.  
“If we were to study the Egyptian culture Dib would not shup up about how “Aliens built the pyramids”. And I doubt any of you would want that. However, I am doing this for my own sanity, since I couldn’t care less if someone stole your organs.” I felt a few stares in my direction. Are they really still mad about that? I gave them back! Anyhow, I couldn’t believe the whole “Alien-Pyramid” thing was considered a lie by the humans, they are clearly dumber that I though. Considering how some of them think the Earth is flat however, I’m not surprised.  
The class finished and I followed my fellow classmates to the cafeteria, where I received a surprising visit.  
“You. Go talk to Dib.”  
“Excuse me?” The membrane girl, Gaz was staring at me, with her big eyes and tiny pupils. Why does no one in that family have normal proportions? I still don’t know. “I have no intention of talking to your brother. I hate him.”  
“Listen here you useless piece of space trash, if I tell you to go speak to my brother you WILL DO IT. Understood?”  
“I don’t obey anyone shorter than me, NEVER. ZIM only OBEYS HIS TALLEST!!” The cafeteria stared at us.  
“I once overheard Dib say you would die without that backpack of yours. Perhaps you will listen in the verge of Death.” Before I could even notice it, she had my Pak in her hands. “Will you talk now space boy?”  
Resigned I followed Gazlene to my class, Dib stink still sitting down in his chair. I was Shoved inside the class, and forced to speak to him. No thing happened, so I was ready to leave before my time went out. The girl holding sharp scissors near my life stabiliser however, made me change my mind. And so, I tried once again, this time undisguised.  
Just one-minute left. Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight…  
I rushed out of the room adjusting the wig and contacts as fast as I could, to find my Pak in the floor, and the girl gone. Once I adjusted it, I returned to my base. I was to weak to stay in this place, the tiniest of things could really kill me at this point, plus, I still wanted to try the weapon My Tallest had sent.  
Once I arrived, I followed my usual routine, get rid of the disguise, pet Minimoose, yell at G.I.R and have both of them follow me to the deepest part of the lair. It didn’t take much time till I found the present, it was a giant red bottom, with a sign on it “Press me”. Ok then!  
A hologram got projected shortly after. “Hi Zim, we have to tell you something about your work, Purple, would you do the honours? Oh, sure thing Red. Ahem… Invader Zim, as one of the Almighty Tallest, im proud to announce that you just pressed a bottom leading to your doom. Every single piece of Irken technology in this base will be blown in two minutes, or less since this message is still going, with you inside! “what…? “Anything else you’d like to add Red? Oh Sure! We hate you Zim, and we are glad we will never see a defective irken like you again! About the Earth, It was just an excuse to send you away from us, Bye!”  
The hologram went off and I didn’t even have time to process what I heard, all I know is I grabbed G.I.R, Minimoose and went as far away from my base as I could. I didn’t try to take the disguise, or use my ship to leave, I didn’t have enough time. I just picked the essentials, and most important things as I left, just to see everything I had been working on explode right in front of my eyes.  
Did…Did the Tallest really hate me that much? Just because of my defective Pak? I tried to be the best invader I could to compensate, was it…was it not enough? “Nyah!” “You want a Taco?” At least these two still cared about me. “Uhhh there’s Jelly coming from your leg master!” G.I.R was right, I didn’t notice it at first, but I was bleeding. As much as I regretted what I was about to do, I had no other option but to ask for help to a human, and I could only think about one.  
“Oh, Son, I’m glad to see you’ve decided to- Oh, oh my God you are Dib’s friend, right? Are you okay kid? You are bleeding quite a lot; how did you even get here? Come on, step inside. Gaz go get some bandages please!” Professor membrane let me inside his base. Why? Is this a human instinct of some sort? “Take a seat please, rest till We get the Band-Aids on you eh…Now that I think about it I never asked you your name despite seeing you quite a few times now.  
“My name? I’m Zim, you know the “Alien”?” As far as I knew, doing that weird hand comas meant something was not truth so I tried it out.  
“Oh, so you are the one my son keeps accusing of being an intergalactic menace, I apologise for my son behaviour, I really don’t know why he is like this all the time…” He seemed…not nice. As far as I could see behind his glasses, his eyes had turned red, humans are not supposed to have red watery eyes. Is that why he didn’t care about my eyes? Because he was a “defective” human, and as such he though I was as well?  
The membrane Family took care of me, but I didn’t see Dib anywhere. Once The tallest membrane was gone, I decided to ask Gaz about it. But as I was about to speak, she opened her mouth to speak as well. It was highly annoying.  
At the end, none of us said anything for a while.  
“You know... I almost died two times today.” I really didn’t know what else to say to start a “Conversation” But the girl worm does not sound to talkative either way, she almost seemed, what is the word… “Worried” about something.


End file.
